


Soft Breath, Beating Heart

by DoreyG



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daredevil Kink Meme, Episode Tag: s01e03 Rabbit in a Snowstorm, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slightly Inappropriate Relationships Are Go!, Soulmates, unwanted soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't tell anybody about this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Breath, Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I love the fallout of having a soulmate you absolutely hate. Thinking Matt/Fisk or Foggy/Wesley, but any pairing with characters on opposite sides who hate each other but are also drawn in this tangled mess and sort of love each other because they can't help it but they also want to kill each other, u feel me." (http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=245461#cmt245461)

"We can't tell anybody about this."

"Like I'd want to," he offers scornfully, and very carefully straightens the collar of his incredibly expensive suit. Franklin - or Foggy, as the man keeps _insisting_ and he keeps carefully ignoring - is still sprawled naked in the bed, longish hair mussed around his head and vivid red scratches visible on his shoulders. Honestly, just his luck to get a sloven, "I'm not sure what you take me for, but this is hardly the high point of my life."

"Whatever, sunshine," a sloven with spirit, at least, but still a sloven. He politely averts his eyes, as Franklin climbs from the bed. He's seen it all before, of course - when Foggy pressed him up against the door, bit at his pulse point, shoved him violently towards the bed with wet lips and glittering eyes - but...

 _But_. Appearances must be maintained. He keeps his gaze averted, until _Franklin_ \- _not_ Foggy, not now that he's not losing his damn mind - audibly huffs and wraps a sheet around his lower half, stands there with his hands tightly clenched and his eyes _blazing_ with such disapproval that he’s vividly reminded of an old maiden aunt, "we have an accord, then?"

…Not that he ever had sex – passionate, and roaring, and so real that his skin still smarts in the aftermath with it – with any of his maiden aunts.

The metaphor may need more refining, he will admit.

"An _accord_?" Franklin splutters, and only then does he turn around - arch his eyebrow in his most practiced way, "an... You know what, just my luck to have a creepy, soulless vampire-dude as my soulmate. Whatever, as long as you don't tell anyone we have an _accord_."

He smiles a little, in a practiced manner – straightens his shoulders instead of showing even a hint, even a breath, of annoyance. He’s been exposed enough today, thank you very much – more would simply be _careless_ , "You'll take our case?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Franklin rolls his eyes a little, pauses for only half a second - long enough for him to turn towards the door - before he carries on, "just like you took my cock, right?"

Ah.

And, yes, he stills at that - remembers how he clawed Foggy's clothes off him, spread his legs like a whore, came so loudly that his throat still feels _raw_ in the aftermath…

But only for as long as his truly, deeply unfortunate soulmate paused. In the next moment he's shrugging, as practiced and perfect as if – Foggy had never sworn into his neck, he’d never cried out helplessly, they’d never come just seconds apart – he’s in an everyday business meeting, moving swiftly towards the door at the most cultured speed he can manage, "I shall see you in court then, Mr Nelson-"

"Whatever, asshole."

"-I already look forward to it."

The door clicks shut behind him, as Franklin laughs bitterly. He pauses for a second in the corridor, stares blankly at the truly awful patterning on the wall across from him, draws in a deep breath…

\- Wishes, with every desperate part of his being, that he was actually _lying_ -

…And walks on, back to pure and simple everyday life without even a single glance back.


End file.
